


Couldn’t I Just Tell You

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [19]
Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, Love, Pining, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Couldn’t I Just Tell You' by Todd Rundgren.





	Couldn’t I Just Tell You

Her job was to listen but his was never to talk.

Keeping secrets, it wasn’t just his job, it was his personality. She couldn’t have a clue what he was feeling, no matter how perceptive she was sometimes.

His stirred up emotions plus a couple of drinks for courage, and here he was on her doorstep again.

Immediately, she wanted to know who was in trouble, what was the problem, and how could she help.

All he had to do was open his mouth and say it, ‘I love you, Dani Santino.’

And one more time, Nico kept his secret.


End file.
